The SpookOut
by Nintooner
Summary: Just a little bit of writing practice. Based on an episode of the Kirby anime. Based on the 4Kids dub, not the original Japanese version.


**Hey there, guys.**** This is just something I wrote in Science class when I was bored. XD It's just based on the beginning of a Kirby anime episode (I forgot which one.) And it's based on the 4Kids dub, not the original Japanese version.**

**Don't expect the best here.**

* * *

><p>"Poyo!" the pink warrior cried as a small, yellow-skinned alien boy ran towards him, kicking a soccer ball along.<p>

"Get it, Kirby!" the boy shouted as he bashed the black and white ball with his right foot, sending it flying in Kirby's direction.

BAM! The leathery ball slammed into the pink puffball's face, the impact sending him soaring through the afternoon air.

The yellow boy flicked his green, shaggy hair, which covered his green eyes. "Whoops, I kicked Kirby again," he muttered as he turned to face his older sister, who was sitting against the trunk of a tall tree, reading a thick novel. She flicked her yellow hair behind her as she heard her brother calling, "You better go get him, Tiff!"

The girl closed her book and sighed. She started wandering in the direction that Kirby had been hit, while the boy started a game of tag with his friends.

The girl had soon found herself lost in a dark, spooky forest, a few small strands of light flowing through the rustling treetops. It wasn't long before she spotted her pink pal, squirming head-first in a green bush.

The girl tugged at Kirby's right foot and yanked him from the bush. "Are you alright, Kirby?" she asked in concern.

The blob casted his eyes downward. "Poyo poyo..."

The girl patted him on the head. "It must feel horrible to play soccer when you're always mistaken for the ball." Kirby nodded.

Tiff squeezed her friend in a tight hug. "Let's just get back before anything else happens, okay?" Kirby nodded, again.

The path back was a little easier to manage, because Tiff knew her way back to her friends, and she had Kirby to protect her if anything happened.

They heard a rustle come from behind them, and Tiff's eyes widened when she spotted a sinister ghost lurking around her head. The scream she let out would have been loud enough for her parents to hear in Castle Dedede. She dashed for the exit as fast as she could, squeezing Kirby even tighter. She finally found the flash of light at the end of the forest and leaped into the grassy field where her brother and his friends were playing. Both she and Kirby were shaking uncontrollably, their hands over their heads as they crouched on the ground.

"Tiff! Are you okay? What happened?" her brother asked as he ran over to her.

She tried her best to answer, still shaking furiously, "T-T-Tuff... In t-the forest.. T-T-T-There was..."

"Ghost!" Kirby shouted, finishing Tiff's sentence.

Tuff retreated slightly, a little frightened. "A-a ghost?..."

Kirby and Tiff nodded rapidly in unison.

Tuff's friends started to freak out, worrying that the ghost was going to get them in their sleep.

All of them suddenly heard a loud, hearty laugh come from within the forest. They snapped their heads around to see none other than Chief Bookem, holding up a wooden puppet of a ghost. "Ohohohoho! I really got you good!"

Tiff's face changed from an expression of fear to an expression of anger and she stomped her right foot in front of the chief. "Chief! Why would you do such a thing?"

More hearty laughs were heard from behind them, and they turned to see Curio, Mabel, Samo, and some other adults, laughing their butts off.

"We're just preparing for the annual Spook-Out!" Curio explained to the group of kids.

"The Spook-Out?"

"The Spook-Out is an annual event where the adults of the village try to scare the children of the village." Curio continued.

The Chief walked to Curio's side. "Ah, I remember when I was a lad, the Spook-Outs had me running 'til the cows came home!" He followed this with yet another hearty laugh, and soon enough, all of the adults had joined him.

Tuff raised an eyebrow. "Why are adults so weird?"

Tiff shrugged. "I guess they're just getting old."

Kirby laughed. "Poyo!"

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh... That's all I wrote before the lesson ended. |D This is basically just writing practice for me. :3<strong>

**Hope you liked it, nonetheless. :)**


End file.
